Maggie Sawyer
Maggie Sawyer was born Margarita Rodas to conservative Hispanics. After discovering her sexuality, she was sent to live with her aunt. She went on to joining the police force & after getting transferred to the GCPD, she became the Police Captain of VICE. Background 1979 - 1997 Margarita Sawyer was born in 1979 to Sheriff Oscar Rodas & his wife, Becca in Blue Valley. Both of her parents were conservative Hispanics, which would later make things difficult for her. Maggie lived a relatively normal life. She was well liked in school & being the sheriff's daughter made things easier for her. Things took a turn for the worst when she realized she had a crush on her only friend, Elisa Wilkey during their sophomore year of high school. Elisa was a nice girl & was known as a sweetheart to all but Maggie felt that they had a deeper connection. Thinking the feeling was mutual, she gave Elisa a Valentine's Day card expressing her feelings & asking her to the school dance the next week. Elisa denied Maggie, which would have been okay except she also showed her parents. Elisa's parents then called Maggie's, thus outing her. Maggie then became discriminated against & treated like an outcast at her school. That same week, Maggie's father would pack her a suitcase & took her on a long train ride all the way to Central City. After arriving at her aunt's house, Maggie asked her father what she did wrong. The only thing he said was, "You shamed me," before ordering Maggie out the car with her suitcase & leaving her on the steps of her aunt's house. For the next three years, Maggie would live with her aunt Vivian & the two would become very close as she never treated Maggie any different. 1997 - 2009 After high school, Maggie went on to attend the local Central City University. It would be during this time that Maggie would become close to one of her classmates, James Buchanan Sawyer. The two would enter the academy together after graduating & getting married in the same month. After four months at the academy, they both entered into the police force. Maggie would become a stellar cop, quickly rising to the rank of detective at CCPD & solving a fifteen year old cold case using her father's skill of inspecting seemingly innocent clues. Maggie became even more dedicated in her work following this but James wanted to have children. Maggie would eventually end up pregnant but as she didn't want children, she went to the clinic & got an abortion. After this revelation, James asked for a divorce after five years of marriage. Understanding his feelings but still hurt, Maggie moved eastward to Gotham. A hard-working & tough woman, Maggie quickly made her mark on the Gotham City Police Department. She was put in the Major Crimes Unit under Captain Harvey Bullock. Though the two regularly argued over their technique, they always gave each other props fro getting job done. With things going well in her professional life, Maggie decided to put herself back on the market & ended up in a relationship with socialite, Kate Kane. The relationship went well until Maggie discovered that Kate was none other than Batwoman. feeling betrayed & lied to, Maggie ended the relationship feeling that she could no longer trust Kate. However, she still trusted her decisions as Batwoman for the most part. 2009 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * As a teenager, she had a bad habit of smoking cigarettes but has stopped. * She enjoys yoga & does it at least three times a week to help keep her at peace. * Maggie doesn't want to be a mom. She has stated that she wants to be the "cool auntie." * She is estranged from both of her parents. Notes * Her ethnicity is a nod to the Arrowverse. * Her middle name is a nod to the actress that portrays her in the Arrowverse, Floriana Lima. * March 29 was also her birthday in the Arrowverse. * Her daughter Jamie was not incorporated as I felt it wouldn't make sense for Maggie to move away from her daughter following her & James' divorce. Maggie was estranged from her parents so she wouldn't want her daughter to grow up in a similar situation. Category:Characters Category:GCPD Category:LGBT+ Category:Kate Kane's Love Interests